Arcee: Guardian Sister Mother
by grimlock.trex99
Summary: When an accident at the autobot base turns jack into a sparkling, it is up to Arcree to raise him, but she is not the only one. Some of the autobots and decepticons want him, and will stop at nothing to get him.
1. Chapter 1

At the Autobot base, Ratchet, the Autobot medic and scientist is refining and testing the synthetic energon formula, with Arcee and Jack Darby walking into the room.

"Hey Ratchet could you open a ground bridge to these coordinates?" Arcee asked.  
"Yes as soon as I get back from the supply room. Until I get back don't touch anything." Ratchet said.  
"What's the big deal ratchet?" Jack asked.  
"Well, I don't know what the effects of this form of synthetic energon can do to autobots or humans." Ratchet said.  
"Okay Ratchet, we won't touch anything." Jack said, thinking ratchet was treating him like he would a sparkling, due to what Arcee said the are like.  
"And what about you Arcee?" Ratchet asked.  
"Okay Ratchet." Arcee said, thinking it's not like she's a sparkling in an adult's body.  
"Good , now testing the synthetic energon in three... two... one."  
Ratchet then pulled a lever and then an engine filled with the synthetic energon started running.  
"Good, its working, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
As Ratchet left the room, Arcee and Jack walked over to the engine.  
"Hey Arcee." Jack said.  
"Yeah Jack?" Arcee asked.  
"Doesn't this look like my science project.?" Jack said, with a worried look knowing that the engine could malfunction at any minute.  
Just then a few sparks came out of the engine.  
"Arcee, somethings happening!" Jack said in a panic.  
"What is Jack?" Arcee asked as she looked at the engine.  
*BOOM!*  
When Ratchet heard the explosion, he then dropped the parts he was getting and ran into the room that the blue femme and raven haired human were in.  
"Arcee! Jack! Where are you?" He yelled, knowing June would turn him into a dumpster if anything were to happen to Jack.  
His attention was then drawn to two sparklings resting on the ground. He then picked one of them up. "Hello little one, what's your name?" He asked the sparkling.  
"Ratchet, its me Arcee!" The femme sparkling said but it only came out as a series of chirps.  
"Are you and your friend tired?" Ratchet asked in his most comforting voice.  
Arcee merely nodded. Ratchet then went and picked up the other sparkling and asked the femme, who was awake: "Are you Arcee?"  
Arcee once again nodded. Ratchet then put Arcee on to the couch and before he put the mech down he woke it up and asked him: "Are you Jack?"  
The mechling nodded, then chirped: "Yes I am and could you please put me down, I'm trying to sleep."  
"Okay little one." Ratchet said as he laid Jack next to Arcee before putting a blanket over them, the two sparklings fell asleep. And seeing Jack and Arcee, as sparklings, snuggling together, warmed his spark. The the voice of Optimus Prime came over the comm system.  
"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge!" Optimus said.  
"Right away Optimus." Ratchet said as a he flipped a switch and then a blue - green vortex opened. Out of it came Autobot leader Optimus Prime, weapon specialist Ironhide, third in command Elita One, and the warrior Chromia.  
"Decepticon targets, terminated!" Ironhide said very loudly, not knowing that there are two sparklings trying to sleep.  
"Shush they're sleeping." Ratchet said pointing over two the couch.  
Chromia then walked over and saw the two sparklings napping and picked up Jack.  
"Aw, they're so cute!" Chromia said. "Ratchet where did you find these two?"  
"Here." Ratchet said, trying and failing to take Jack away from the silver femme.  
"Really! Where are Arcee and Jack? Arcee needs to be with her children and Jack should see his niece and nephew." Chromia said.  
"Wait, what?!" Ironhide, Elita One and Ratchet said in shock.  
"Apparently, neither one told you that, they treat each other like siblings." Chromia said as she looked at the sparkling, seeing his scarred facial expression. So, where are they?" Chromia said as she tried making funny faces which Miko taught her how to do, but that only scarred him even more, with Jack trying to hide his face, thinking that if Chromia was anything like his mom, she would stop when she saw him do this, but Chromia saw this as the sparkling being sad, and said to him: "Don't be sad little sparkling, I'll take care of you until your carrier and her friend return." apparently Jack was still scared, and Chromia did something that she only did to sparklings when they were really sad, she tickled him. That made him laugh, but not because of happiness, but out of fear. Jack cried, and apparently it was the that someone took him away from Chromia.  
When Elita took Jack away from her sister, she put him back with the femmeling, who was awoken from her sleep. Arcee fell back to sleep, but Jack couldn't go back to sleep after that traumatic experience, fearing that Chromia would scoop him up and hide him when nobody was looking.  
"So Ratchet, you were saying... What do you mean you found them here?" Optimus said as he looked at the sparklings, thinking that the femme looked very cute, but when he looked at the mech, he saw total fear in his eyes.  
"I was about to say that the two sparklings are Jack and Arcee." Ratchet said flashing Chromia an evil look.  
"So I just tormented Jack, and I didn't even know it!" Chromia said. "So how did Arcee and Jack become two sparklings?" Chromia asked.  
"At the risk of being interrupted again, I was saying that they were turned into sparklings when-." Ratchet said as he was interrupted by the horn honking.  
"Hey Ratch. We're back!" Miko said as she stepped out of Bulkhead's vehicle mode.  
"Shush Miko, do you want to wake Arcee up?" Ratchet said, pointing at the couch.  
"What do you mean? Bulk, lift me up." Miko said before she jumped onto Bulkhead's outstretched hand and jumped off when she was on the platform. "Aw, Mrs D, Raf, look at this!  
Then Raf and June Darby ran up to see the formerly sleeping sparkling.  
"H-hi Raf, hi Miko, hi mom." Jack chirped.  
"Hi Jack." Raf said, with everyone except Optimus and Bumblebee looking at him.  
"Wait, you can understand him, and you said that this is Jack." June said.  
"If you'll allow me to explain..." Ratchet said.

Fifteen minutes later...  
"So what you're saying is that my son and his guardian have been turned into cybertronian infants! And you're also saying that Chromia here scared the living daylights out of Jack!" June yelled as he ears turned red.(A.N.: I used a trait that my brother possess as inspiration for this bit.)  
"Now June, calm down." Chromia said.  
"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?!" June yelled, but after seeing her human turned sparkling son and saw that he was crying. "It's okay Jack, I'm only mad at Chromia." June said to Jack in a very maternal tone apparently calming the sobbing Jack down.  
"June if you would give Jack to me I will just-" Chromia said as she reached for June who was comforting her cybertronian son.  
"Over my dead body!" June said not letting her anywhere near Jack after hearing about his incident. "Not after you terrified him!"  
"June what I mean is that since Jack is going to remain a sparkling, while Arcee is only like this for a week, Jack will need someone to take care of him." Chromia said, thinking that Cybertronian femmes and most human females have many things in common, one of them being that they are very protective of their offspring.  
"My careless sister is correct June." Elita One said."You are not able to care for Jack Right now."  
"And what exactly do you need by that, soldier girl!" June said, angry that she was called an inadequate mother by a cybertronian.  
"Nurse Darby, what Elita One means is that Jack will need someone to raise him." Optimus said.  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me that." June said looking a bit relieved. "So one of you wants to adopt Jack?"  
"Actually, June on cybertron if a sparkling's carrier, or mother is unable to care for for for it for any reason, she would choose someone to care for the sparkling to take care of it acting as his or her new mother." Elita One said. "And usually a sparkling whose carrier passed away would establish a new bond with its caretaker."  
"What's bond?" June asked.  
"A bond is a connection between two or more individuals, you pick Arcee to care for Jack, she will form a maternal bond with him." Elita One said. "I can't choose for you, but I suggest you don't suggest Chromia, because Jack would have nightmares for years." Elita whispered. Take all the time you need."  
"I Already have." June said.  
"Please be me!" Chromia whispered.  
"I have picked Arcee to take care of Jack." June said.  
"Nurse Darby, I understand that you want Arcee to be Jack's caretaker, but I would be a better choice." Optimus said.  
"Optimus, normally I would agree with you but Arcee is Jack's guardian, and he seems to be happier with Arcee." June said as she looked at Jack who was hugging a picture of Arcee. "But Optimus, until Arcee returns to normal you can take care of him but when she is her proper age, I want you to give Jack to Arcee. Oh and Optimus If you form a bond with Jack I won't hesitate to turn you into an oversized garbage disposal"June said as "Arcee, when you are returned to normal do you promise to take care of Jack and treat him like your own son?" June asked Arcee, feeling strange that she is as big to Arcee as Arcee was to June yesterday.  
"Okay June, to I promise raise him and keep him from the decepticons." Arcee chirped.  
"Raf, what did Arcee say?" June asked.  
"Arcee said she will, and she will keep him away from the decepticons." Raf said, translating for Arcee.  
"Wait, Optimus what will the decepticons do to Jack if they find him like this?" June asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well June, I do not know what each decepticon would do." Optimus said as he held the tiny (by cybertronian standards) dark blue and pink femmeling, known as Arcee and the slightly larger grey and blue mechling, formerly known as Jack Darby.

"What do you mean?" June asked as she looked very concerned for the safety of her son, no matter what species he is.

"June, what Optimus means is that the decepticons would react different ways if they found an autobot sparkling." A pink seeker said.

"Elita is right. For instance, Knockout would see an Autobot sparkling as a future soldier." Ratchet said.

"Yes and he wouldn't hesitate to kill him." Raf said.

"Breakdown, Thundercracker, or Soundwave would see him as a sparkling who needs to be taught who to follow, and will try to suppress his feelings for the  
autobots and hide his memories from him and re educate him." Ironhide said, seeing a horrified expression on June's face, knowing that her son could have an lobotomy performed on him.

"If Skywarp or Ravage were to find him, they might adopt him because, I know for a fact that Skywarp would not harm and child, no matter the species, in fact he saved me from Knockout when I was captured by him, and Ravage being a cat, she will take care of him, and yes I'm sure of Ravage's gender because Skywarp told me he would know what gender his mate was." Miko said as she drank some 'killer shrew brew'.  
"Megatron would probably use this cute little guy as a bargaining chip." Chromia said. Jack heard her and immediately started panicking.

"Optimus hand him to me." June said. Optimus nodded and handed the small mech to her. "Don't worry Jack, the scary femme won't hurt you." She quietly to him said in a very comforting tone.

"Dreadwing would most likely return him to us." Optimus said.

"Airachnid and Starscream are two wild cards." Bumblebee beeped, as Raf translated.

"Yeah, we don't know what those two might do." Miko said as she continued to drink he strange drink.

"Airachnid, for instance, might nurture him, due to her maternal instincts," June breathed a sigh of relief as Elita One told her this.

"But her hate for Arcee would probably override it." Bulkhead said.

"Starscream would act in a similar way, but he would be less likely to kill him because seekers are programed to protect sparklings. Because if you remember Optimus, when Chromia was scaring Jack, Elita was the first one to get him away from her." Ratchet said.

"Yes, it was not just my femme programing that made me rescue Jack, it was my seeker programing that alerted me to his distress." Elita One said.

"So its like you have spider sense when it comes to sparklings." Miko said.

"Yes, whatever a 'spider sense' is. What is a 'spider sense'?" Elita One asked.

"Oh its just a superpower that spider-man who is a character from a comic book has." Miko said as she started moaning. "Ohh, my stomach hurts, I had to much killer shrew." Miko said in pain.

"Here let me go get something." Ratchet said.  
A few minutes later...  
Ratchet came in carrying a water bottle with a blue liquid in it. "Oh there, there Miko, I fixed you something nice." Ratchet said in a way too caring mood.

"Thanks, um, what is it?" Miko asked.

"An ipecac." As Ratchet said that, Miko spit it out  
Everyone in the room laughed at Miko, Optimus even chuckled. Jack was laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha, very funny. Where did you get that idea from Ratchet?" Miko asked, looking pissed.

"Um, Rafael showed me an human television program."  
"Yeah, I knew Ratchet Would find it funny." Raf said.  
Jack and Arcee yawned.

"I know two sparklings who need to go to bed." June said.  
Optimus and June then took them to Arcee's room.

"Goodnight Jack." June said as she gave Jack a kiss.

A.N.: I used a mystery science theater 3000 bit in this chapter, see if you can spot it.  
Transformers:prime is owned by Hasbro.  
Mst3k is owned by Best brains, inc.  
Spider-man is owned by marvel comics.


	3. Chapter 3

Chromia's room; Chromia P.O.V.

'Why? why doesn't Jack like me?' I said to myself. 'All I did was try to make him laugh, is that really so bad? Well, guess I did terrify him. But I didn't mean it. Maybe I should go apologize to him.' I thought. 'Yeah, maybe he'll want to come with me if I apologize.'

Optimus's room; 3rd person P.O.V.

Optimus was waking up from his recharge when he saw a black and blue mechling recharging on his chest. At first he was wondering how did it get there, but he remembered what happened to Arcee and Jack.

"Good morning little one." Optimus said as he pick up the spall sparkling.

"Good morning." Jack chirped.

Optimus then went into the main room where Raf, Miko, and the former sparkling, now youngling Arcee were playing a video game.

"Hey Optimus." Raf said.

"Hello Rafael." Optimus responded. "Would you mind if Jack sits with you?"

"Nope." The smaller Arcee said in a very high pitched voice.

Optimus then set Jack in between miko and arcee. Jack then hugged Miko.

"Hey little guy, let go, you're hurting me." Miko said.

"Sorry." Jack chirped.

Ironhide and Chromia the entered the room. Chromia saw Jack and went over to pick him up.

"Jack." Chromia said.

"Yes Chromia." Jack chirped.

"I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday. Can you find it in your spark to forgive me?" Cromia said. "Nod your head if you do."

Jack then nodded his head. Chromia gave him a hug.

"That's weird, I thought Chromia would have ran off with Jack." Ironhide said.

"Maybe she saw the error in her ways." Arcee said.

"Arcee, that sounded incredibly cute." Miko said.

"Thanks Miko. Father, where's Tailgate?" Arcee said.

"Um, how can I put this gently?" Ironhide said. "He was killed."

Arcee dropped the controller she was using. "What? No!" Arcee yelled making Raf and Miko's ears hurt and Chromia, Ironhide, Optimus and Jack's audios spark. Jack started screaming in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Jack chirped in pain as he banged his head on Chromia's hand. "My ears are bleeding." He screamed in pain as energon started leaking from his audios.

"Arcee, stop now!" Raf said. "Calm down! When Tailgate get's killed, you're older. You're hurting Jack."

Arcee realized what she was doing and stopped yelling. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I didn't mean it." Arcee said as she was shedding tears of energon.

"What's with all the racket?" Ratchet said as he and Elita one came into the room.

"Ironhide told Arcee what happened to Tailgate and she started crying, and now Jack's ears are bleeding." Miko said.

Elita one the took the sparkling out of her sister's hold, much easier this time and said to him: "Oh, Jack, you'll be okay, Ratchet Just has to fix your audios." Elita switched from 'mother cat mode' as Miko called it, to 'drill sargent mode' saying: "Ratchet you better fix them or I'll replace them with your's."

"Okay, okay I will." Ratchet said. Elita handed the still in pain Jack, who was in emergency stasis due to his loss of energon. Ratchet left the room with Jack.

"Um, Elita?" Raf asked.

"Yes Raf?" Elita said, switching now to her 'normal' mode.

"Why was Jack experiencing the most pain to the point where his audios were bleeding?"

"Well Raf, that is because that the audios of sparklings are much more sensitive than the audios of most older cybertronians." Elita said. "And they can break easily, not by physical means, but by audial means."

"So it's kinda like me playing on my guitar really loudly when there's a baby in the room next to me?" Miko asked.

"Um, what's a baby?" Elita asked.

"It's human sparkling." Arcee said.

"Well, yes." Elita then search the internet for 'baby' and saw that they were kind of like sparklings.

"So is Jack now deaf?" Miko asked.

"Yes, until Ratchet fixes Jack's audios."

Medical bay: Jack's P.O.V.

'What happened? One moment I can hear just fine and the next I can't hear at all.' I said to myself as Ratchet mouthed something.

Ratchet then zapped me and everything went black.

3rd person P.O.V.

Bulkhead came into the medical bay.

"Hey Ratchet, what'cha doing?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm repairing Jack's audios. Arcee broke them when she learned about Tailgate." Ratchet said. "What do you need?"

"Um, I was just walking through. I hope the little guy gets better." Bulkhead said.

Bulkhead then went to the main room.

"Hey Bulk, ready to go dune bashing?" Miko asked.

"Sure Miko." Bulkhead said.

Bulkhead transformed and miko got in. Bulkhead drove out.

Later...

June came to the base to check on Jack to see if he was okay. When he saw that Jack was not with Optimus, June was thinking that Chromia took him and hid him somewhere.

"Optimus, where's Jack?" June asked, quite angrily. "Tell me now or there will be consequences."

"Do not worry June, I didn't do anything with Jack." Chromia said, giving June some sort of relief. "But Arcee on the other hand, Arcee, please tell june what happened."

"Well, Mrs. Darby, I accidently hurt Jack." Arcee said in her squeaky voice, but it had a sad tone in it.

"How did you hurt Jack? Why did you do it? Did you mean to do it?" June said, feeling even more concern for her son even more now that he now truly is defenseless. "And Arcee, your voice is very funny."

Arcee walked towards June, feeling ashamed.

"Well, my father told me what happened to Tailgate, he was one of my best friends back on cybertron, and I cried, he audios, or ears started bleeding and now they're broken. I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry." Arcee said, trying to hold back the tears of energons.

"I know you didn't mean it Arcee, I forgive you." June said as she hugged Arcee. "Now Optimus, where's Jack?" June asked.

"He's in the medical bay. I think you should go check on him." Ironhide said.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to update, but here are some things I have to say, I'm probably not going to update anytime soon, not to be rude or anything, but I'm working on another story.


End file.
